The Development of Love
by OriginalSkins
Summary: Lunch had just finished and Remus shut himself in the study. Said something about a gift and his love. That's all I caught. Closed the door too quick. Anywho, I didn't hear a single peep from him the whole afternoon. When dinner rolled around, I went to check on him and saw him laying on the floor covered in wrappers. Ate himself into a chocolate coma. So I wrote the story instead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The first time they met

It was a bleak and quiet day at Grimmault Place when a loud crack was heard and a young woman fell from a nearby tree. Two passerby's quickly rushed to her aide as the woman stood up and dusted herself off. She had to be in her early 20's with unusually loud, bubble gum pink pixie cut hair, sporting black cargo pants, metallic purple combat boots and a black, skin tight tank top with The Weird Sisters written in a shimmering blue across her chest. The branch that was assumed to be the one she was sitting on hung precariously above her.

"Are you alright?" asked a young man – a jogger who was halfway done with his morning run – as he guided her away from the tree, just in case the branch detached itself completely from the trunk.

"Perfectly peachy!" the young woman said with a smile that lit up her whole face. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of green carefully outlined with a smoky black eyeliner. Her eyebrows were perfectly symmetrical and tidy, arching exactly two-thirds of the way over her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy with soft yet predominant cheek bones. It seemed like she managed to get away from not even a scratch. Her entire front and part of her left side was covered in dirt and leaves from where she fell, a bruise beginning to form on her left bicep.

"You sure? That was a pretty nasty fall," said an elderly woman, looking at the young lady with concern. "We can take you to a doctor if you need."

"Oh, no I'm alright. I'm pretty tough," said the bubbly woman as she continued to dust herself off. The two strangers shared a worried look between themselves before deciding to part with the odd yet personable young lady.

They gave each other a quick salutation and a wave as the jogger went off to finish run, the elderly woman continuing her way down the road in the opposite direction. The pink-haired woman stayed where she was as she continued to dust herself off.

"Way to go, Nymphadora," she said to herself, agitated that she caused a scene and the fact that she didn't properly prepare to get here in a less noticeable fashion. Yet she was proud of herself for covering her apparation.

She sighed as she picked out a twig from her hair and made her way across the street; right between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place.

She had never been to the destination, but was told that her cousin, who she hadn't seen since he was sent to Azkaban, should be at the place when she arrived. She stopped at the point exactly halfway between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and watched as the buildings parted. Once they separate completely, a huge grin grows on her lips.

She runs across the stone path, excited to enter the house she had only heard of from her mother as her mother was shunned from the Black family – the owners of the house – because of her mother marrying a muggle. As she neared the steps, she stuck her tongue out and curled it up to touch her upper lip. She then took a running leap and propelled herself to the top step. Unfortunately for her, she misjudged the jump as her left foot slammed against the bottom step, catapulting her full force into the door. She awkwardly slams her right shoulder into the hard wood, yelping gently. She slid down the door only to regain her balance, her left hand clutching her shoulder tight and stood slowly.

"Man this is turning out to be a spectacular day," she murmurs flatly as she turns the knob and enters the house.

Sighing as she rolled her shoulder, she quietly shut the door behind her. Taking four strides into the house and paying more attention to her shoulder than to where she was going, she trips over the umbrella stand with a loud crash and stumbles into a figure that just so happened to walk out from a side room at that precise moment.

Thankfully for her, the figure managed to brace themselves and wrapped their arms around her, stopping her from falling in a heap on the floor.

"Always one to make a grand entrance aren't you, Tonks?" a husky voice asked her, highly amused at her uncoordination.

Tonks laughed as she stood, all too familiar with the voice that belonged to the body.

"You know me, Sirius," she said chipperly. "It isn't a proper entrance unless I immediately trip over something the moment I enter. I swear every inanimate object knows exactly where to be when I walk in."

Tonks glares jokingly at the umbrella stand before turning her gaze back to the man. She was immediately informed by the same man who summoned here of Sirius' escape two years prior and was in hiding until he was able to seek refuge in the black mansion.

She noted that Sirius seemed to aged tremendously from his time spent in Azkaban. His hair was much longer than she remembered as it hung down at his shoulders. It was scragglier and greyer as well, but it still held its light wave, curling in tiny ringlets at the ends. His face gained a few more wrinkles, primarily around his eyes and mouth. Some of them could have been laughed induced, others simply from ageing. But the only thing that didn't change was that playful and youthful gleam in Sirius' bright blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, my dear cousin," Sirius whispered warmly as he pulls Tonks into a loving embrace.

Despite her recent injuries, all in which she hadn't healed yet, Tonks happily allows him to pull her into the hug. Her arms wrap around his waist and buries her face into his shoulder as she feels the surprisingly strong yet protective squeeze of her older cousin. After a moment of their hug, they pull away, both beaming at each other.

It was at that moment when a soft spoken voice floated down from the staircase from behind Sirius.

"Is everything okay? I heard a crash."

Sirius turned to face the source of the voice as Tonks takes a half step to her right. Her eyes gazed up the stairs to yet another figure silhouetted against the high windows where the sun now shown through.

_It's definitely a male,_ Tonks thought as she studied the unknown person's frame. _Definitely a male._

"Everything's fine, Moony. Just my cousin making her grand entrance," Sirius said with a grin. _Moony. _

_Moony. Where the hell did I hear that name before?_ Tonks thought frantically as the figure descended from the second floor of the house.

Tonks' eyesight adjusted as the man, who she assumed was Moony, stepped into the softened light. He was an older gentleman. Quite possibly around Sirius' age.

As he slowly made his way to the duo, Tonks was able to study him better.

His hands were placed in his pockets, thumbs resting outside of his pants on the worn fabric. He was a thin man. Not the fit kind, but more of a rugged kind – the type that had gone through a lot of strain throughout the years.

His hair was a shaggy, sandy brown color, but had a single streak of grey. His bangs were brushed to the right side of his head, long enough to just cover his eyebrow but short enough to not obstruct his vision. The back of his hair hung just below his ears and was much tidier than her cousins.

The way he held himself gave her the impression that he was tired. Not from the lack of sleep, but as if already worn from his experiences.

As he stopped, Tonks glanced up at his face. His facial features were just as worn as his body as light circles could be seen under his intense blue eyes. Her favorite color of eyes.

He had very minimal facial hair, as his neatly kept mustache extruded from his upper lip. But what was most peculiar about this man were three scars that went from just above his right eyebrow and diagonally down to the end of his mustache.

Curious on how he got them, but not wanting to be rude, Tonks bit her tongue.

"Moony," Sirius said with a grin as he motions to the young Tonks behind him. "This is my cousin Nymphadora To—"

Sirius wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tonks' fist rocketed from her side, connecting with his left shoulder with enough force to cause the man to hiss in pain as he lurches forward.

"Don't _call_ me Nymphadora!" Tonks growled at him through gritted teeth.

The moment between hearing Sirius say her name to the second her fist connected with his shoulder, her hair changed from her vibrant pink to a bright red, a light smoke emitting from it.

Moony's face went from surprise to confusion to a mixture of both as his hands shot out to help stable Sirius, his eyes glued on the girl, the features on her heart shaped face now harsh.

Sirius pulled himself up and cleared his throat as if nothing happened.

"Tonks. Who prefers to be addressed by her surname," Sirius stated, giving her a stern look.

Tonks gently bit her lip as she ruffled her hair back to its once bubblegum pink, seeing Moony's gaze on her.

"And Tonks, this is my good friend Moony," Sirius proudly said.

"Better known as Remus Lupin," Remus said as he extended his calloused hand to Tonks. "But you can call me Remus," he said with a warm smile, his eyes still gazing at her curiously.

"Wotcher," Tonks stated with a grin as her small hand slips into Remus', giving him a firm shake.

She enjoyed the worn, firm and surprisingly warm cocoon his hand made around hers. It felt like it was made just for her. She quickly dismissed the thought as they removed their hands from one another's grip. She could still see the curious gaze in Remus' face and lightly bit her lip again. She knew he saw the rapid change of color in her hair along with the smoke. Honestly, how could he miss it? She mentally cursed herself for letting her anger get the best of her. Thankfully, Sirius broke the tension between them.

"Let's get some food, shall we? I haven't seen you at all today Remus. Must be famished," he grins as he lightly nudges Remus.

Remus gently pulls at the worn, tweed jacket he wore, elbow patches tightening gently as a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"You know me, Sirius. Always holed myself up and never ate much except when I absolutely had to. Especially during exams," Remus said, a hit of embarrassment in his voice.

"_That's_ why I remember you!" Tonks suddenly exclaimed, causing both men to jump slightly. "Sirius used to tell me stories growing up about your adventures," she said with a nod.

Remus' lips pulled into a half smile at her excitement, finding it refreshing and, dare he think it, adorable.

"All good stories, I hope," Remus said warily.

Tonks nodded. "Yup. He told me about the pranks you'd pull and the adventures you took. It all sounded exciting."

Sirius chuckled and gave Remus a knowing look as if saying he only told his excitable young cousin the positives of their youth, which allowed Remus to relax.

With that, Tonks' stomach let out a soft growl causing her to lightly jab her cousin in the elbow. "So what about that food you were talking about."

"Right. Can't have us deprive you of food. I know how irritable you get," Sirius teased. Tonks just laughed and playfully rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway to the dining room which separated the kitchen from the rest of the house.

The two men followed the chipper and somewhat hyperactive woman down the hall, through the dining room and past the swinging door to the kitchen, watching Tonks walk cautiously before them.

When they entered the kitchen, Tonks rummaged through the cupboards until she finds the tea kettle and pulls out her wand.

"Aguamenti!" she exclaimed as she points her wand to the kettle, filling it with water. When it was full, she casts the incendio charm in the fireplace, watching the flams lap up the charred walks and places the kettle on the bar.

"Are you going to cook for us as well or would you like for me to send in Kreacher to make us lunch?" Sirius asked as both he and Remus leaned against the island.

"Tonks laughed as she turned to face the two, balancing her weight on one leg, placing a hand on her hip.

"You know how awful I am when it comes to me cooking on an empty stomach. Besides, I want to be able to chat with the two of you."

"Kreacher it is then," Sirius said with a grin and a snap of his fingers.

The house elf appeared next to Sirius with a crack, muttering vilely under his breath for a few seconds as he looks agitatedly at Sirius.

"You summoned Kreacher?"

"Yes I did. Can you prove yourself useful and prepare our guests some lunch?" Sirius asked as he looks distastefully at the elf, watching him bow low.

"Yes, Master Black," Kreacher spoke, muttering again under his breath.

"And bring tea out when the water's ready, can you?" Sirius asked as he pushed himself off the island, Remus following pursuit.

Kreacher nodded as the trio walked out of the kitchen and sat at the table in the dining room.

Sirius sat at the head of the table and places his hands on the table top, folding them gently. Remus sat at his right, folding his arms on the table as he gently leans forward. Tonks, on the other hand, sat on Sirius' left and intricately folded herself to fit perfectly on the chair, hugging her knee gently.

"So what brings you here, Tonks?" Remus asked inquisitively to the still perky woman sitting across from him.

"Dumbledore told me to come here. Said that he's doing a revival of some sort," Tonks explained. "He didn't get into too much detail other than he needed a fresh perspective to things."

Remus nodded as she spoke. "Intriguing. He's certainly full of mysteries, that man. But perhaps he'll go into more detain once everyone, assuming there's more, is gathered."

"So I'm taking it that you two are part of this, then?" Tonks asked as she gazed between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius nods. "Sure are. And I'm surprised you're here so early," he says to Tonks. "How'd you manage to get here out of work at this hour?"

"It was a surprisingly slow day. And I had finished the majority of my work the day before," she says as she shrugged. "Nearly didn't make it here without muggles knowing I wasn't normal."

She did air quotes around normal with a light shrug.

"What happened?" Remus asked curiously.

"Apparated here because I didn't plan ahead. Managed to hit a tree branch to cover the sound of me arriving. Got a bruise in the process," she said, gesturing to a now deep purple and blue bruise growing on her left bicep, looking like an oddly shaped circle the size of a tennis ball.

"Least you were able to think on your toes. Or in your case in the air," Sirius joked.

Tonks rolled her eyes and laughed.

Remus, still wanting to get to know her, smiled politely as he admired their relationship.

"What is it you do?" Remus asked once the two finished their moment.

"I'm an auror," Tonks states simply. "One of the best according to my mentor."

"Who might that be?"

"Alastor Moody," Tonks said with a proud grin. Remus' eyes widen gently and nods with a deepened respect for her.

"And currently one of the youngest in the department at 22 years old," Sirius boasts as he looks at Remus.

"T-twenty two?" Remus manages to sputter out. _No wonder she looks so young_, Remus thought.

Tonks nods, the smile never leaving her dainty, light pink lips.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to say something in retort, Kreacher pushes himself through the doors, carrying a silver tray with three bowls of hot stew, a plate of rolls, and utensils. Behind him floated the tea kettle Tonks put on earlier along with three tea cups, three glasses and a pitcher of ice water.

The house elf shuffled over to Sirius and slides the tray in front of him, muttering and glaring between the three of them. With the snap of his fingers, the glasses, pitcher, cups and kettle move to rest on front of the three, a tea bag already placed in the tea cups.

Remus and Tonks gave Kreacher a polite thank you as Sirius ignores the elf completely as they grab their bowls, pour their water and began to eat. The only sound that could be heard were the slurps from their spoons and glasses accompanied with the clang of their spoons against the bowls.

=End of Chapter One=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The presentation of information

It had been a month since their initial meeting. A month since Tonks crashed into the Black household and Remus descended from his room, causing their paths to cross. A month full of clashing sounds that consisted of the screeches of Sirius' mother from her portrait when uncovered to The Weird Sisters blasting from Tonks' room to the silence of the night when everyone rested, ate or talked and everything in between. A month of Tonks exploring the house in both boredom when not talking with Sirius and Remus and curiosity. A month of groggy breakfasts, chipper lunches and vibrant dinners that were primarily partaken by Tonks, Sirius and Remus.

And at the end of that month, the first time Tonks noticed Remus' absence at dinner. Looking around with a soft frown on her lips as she made her way to the dinner table, now nearly fully occupied with the rest of the Order, Tonks pulled Sirius to the side as people trickled in, the chatter rising.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks inquired worriedly. "This is the first dinner since I arrived where I haven't seen him."

It took Sirius a second or two to scan the crowd. Tonks watched her cousin look around the room in hopes that he would see him. She had grown fond of Remus' company as he was very patient of her constant and various inquires that ranged from when he and Sirius were in school to learning more about him as a person and everything in between. In return, he was able to learn more about the spunky and high energy Tonks as she would babble on about whatever topic that arose.

Though the quick change of hair color that Tonks had shown during their first encounter didn't arise in any conversation, she was thankful for it as she didn't want to touch on the subject just yet. She wasn't quite sure why she didn't want it to be a topic of discussion. Perhaps it was because she was afraid of him asking her to elaborate her unique ability.

Sirius then returned his attention to her after his scan of the room.

"Maybe you scared him off," Sirius teased, a smile pulling at his lips. "All that talk of how amazing The Weird Sisters are, blasting their music, and the constant questioning."

Tonks rolled her eyes as her arms cross slightly in front of her.

"Very funny, Sirius," she said softly as she gazes back at the small crowd, every seat but three filled. The three seats that the initial three inhabitants of the house always sat.

"Does my dear little cousin fancy Remus Lupin?" Sirius coos at Tonks.

Tonks returns the statement with a glare, barely able to spit out "I do _not_ fancy Remus."

Her hair turns red once again but at a slower rate and less vibrant as her eyes shoot daggers at him.

Sirius could only laugh at her reaction.

"Relax, Tonks. I'm just teasing you. You get upset so easy. He has some personal issues he needs to take care of. Might take a few days until he returns," Sirius reassured her with a soft nod.

Tonks sighed, turned away from him to calm and purses her lips, giving an expression that could match Molly Weasley when scolding her kids as she her hair slowly returned to its former bubblegum pink state. Once her hair was completely one color, she turned calmly to Sirius, worry subtly showing in her eyes.

"But what if Dumbledore comes to brief us while he's gone? He'll be missing the information we all need to make sure we're a good working team," Tonks rambled. It took a firm grip to her shoulder from the man to quiet her.

"Dumbledore knows of Remus' absence. I can be very positive that he would not show until Remus is finished taking care of his personal affairs," Sirius calmly said, looking softly at her. "I know you're worried about him. I am too. But he will be fine. Trust me."

Tonks sighs once again as she nods and gives her cousin a hug.

"Thank you, Sirius," Tonks says quietly, giving him a light squeeze. She could feel his hand run lovingly down the back of her head to just between her shoulder blades, his other hand wrapping around just above her waist for a hug.

"You're very welcome, Tonks," Sirius whispered to her. He kissed the top of her head as they remove themselves from their embrace when they hear Mrs. Weasley come in from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready.

Sirius, Tonks and the rest of the household quickly shuffle to their seats as the last dish found its place on the table. It wasn't often that Kreacher had a break so that they could enjoy a home cooked meal that was made by the best chef they all knew.

After a quick, collective thank you from the table to Mrs. Weasley, everyone began to dig in. Tonks, for the most part, forgot about Remus' absence, remembering he was gone only when her eyes dart to his still empty chair.

When dinner was finished, the majority of the people settled back in their chairs and chatted with those who were next to them about various things. Tonks, not wanting to take part in the collective chatter, stood to help Mrs. Weasley clean the table and dishes and put the food away.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Weasley," Tonks said gratefully once the two were in the kitchen. "It was absolutely wonderful. I don't think I've had a meal that delicious before."

"Well, when you have seven kids and a husband who all have different tastes, you can't help but experiment," Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh. "And please, call me Molly."

The plump woman gave a quick flick of her wand as the two watch the leftovers soar around the kitchen to be placed in containers to be saved for a later time. Tonks watched in amazement, not being one who could cast such intricate cleaning spells.

Every now and again, the two would make sudden moments out of the way of a utensil hurtling towards the sink or a plate soaring past to empty itself into either the trash or food container, depending on how salvageable it was.

Once the air calmed down, Molly and Tonks were able to relax considerably, leaning against the island and the kitchen counters.

"How do you manage to do all this?" Tonks said in awe as she gestured to the spells that were finishing the last bits of cleaning.

"Practice and lots of it," Molly said with a smile. "But with a family that grew quite quickly, I had to make sure I could keep up."

Tonks nods as she looks at Molly admiringly. Molly leans back against the counter as she dries her hands on her apron.

"So what is it you do, Tonks? Aside from being part of the Order?"

"I'm an auror," Tonks says with a nod as she stands up a little taller.

"But don't get the wrong impression of me because of my occupation," she said hurriedly as she sees Molly's face harden ever so slightly. "I was told to come here by Dumbledore then reconfirmed my stance with both Kingsley and Moody. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't asked."

Molly loosened up after the quick explanation and nods. "All three are very respectable people here. If they trust you to be part of the Order then I shall take their word for it. Plus it's nice to have another female in the house."

Tonks beams at Molly just as a loud bang came from behind her, causing both women to jump and turn towards the source of the sound which just so happened to be the door. In rushed a slightly hunched man with rough features and scraggly dirty blonde hair that fell menacingly around his face. His coat was faded and worn and hung snugly around his shoulders. A glass eye was held in place in his left eye socket and whirring frantically in it's holder.

Out of habit, Tonks whipped out her wand that was hidden in her right boot and pointed it at the man's throat before registering who it was.

"Very good, Tonks," emitted a husky voice from the man as he gave her the smallest of smiles and a nod. "Constant vigilance. Taught you well."

She smiles proudly at the man's words as she returns her wand to her boot.

"Learned from the best, Moody. Can't expect me to not defined myself and people I'm with when something sudden happens."

A single, deep noise came from Moody, which Tonks knew was his version of a laugh.

"Didn't see either one of you in the dining room," Moody stated as he leans on his staff. "Figured you might be in here. See how you were doing and the such. Have a few words alone with you, Miss Tonks."

Tonks grew a bit tense at his last sentence, wondering what he was going to share with her. She never knew what he would tell her, but right now, she didn't see it as a good thing as whatever what needed to be discussed couldn't be done in front of Molly.

"Oh honestly, Alastor, we're all in the same boat here," Molly said, a hint of sternness in her voice. Tonks looks at her as if she were crazy. Nobody talked back to Moody. Nobody.

Moody glared at her in his usual stern way with his good eye, the magical one darting back and forth.

"This is personal business, Molly. Something that only Tonks and myself must discuss."

With a sigh and a subtly curt nod, Molly gives one last flick of her wand, causing everything to be put rapidly away in their proper place as she leaves the kitchen.

Moody's magic eye followed Molly as she left, his normal eye fixated on the young auror. Tonks didn't dare breathe as she felt the air grow thick around her.

Once Molly left, Moody took two steps towards toward Tonks. More like a hobble as one of his legs was wooden.

"Constant vigilance," Moody muttered as both his eyes focused on Tonks.

It was a weird sensation; having both of Moody's eyes on her. She looked at him, trying to hide the confusion that was surging through her body. But he must have been able to sense it as his magical eye whirred around again as he chuckled. An actual three seconds. Something that completely threw her off.

"Everything okay?" Tonks asked hesitantly. There wasn't any reason to hide her confusion anymore. Moody could read her like a book, despite her extensive training.

Moody gives her a firm nod as he leans against his staff.

"Everything is fine. I'm just checking in on my star pupil."

"Welp," Tonks raised her arms and immediately dropped them to her side. "She's holding in there. Been going insane being in here, waiting for everyone to be here for things to get off the ground. And now that everyone's here, Remus isn't."

There was a slight agitation in her voice as she spoke, crossing her arms with a soft huff.

"You were never one to be patient, huh."

"Hell no."

"Then you should know that you won't be cooped up in here any longer."

Tonks looks at him as if saying 'you're kidding me right?'

"Remus will be coming back from his little," Moody paused to clear his throat. "Poorly timed personal holiday in three days time."

_Three days?_ Tonks thought. _That is certainly going to be a long three days._

"To pass the time, keep your mental stability up," Moody barked as if he had read her mind. "Memorize all of the names of the order. Know the basics about them. Where they're from, their occupations, their family if they have one. These are the people you will be working with for a good amount of time. Report back to me on the three pieces of information I requested of you _before_ Remus returns."

Moody gave her a firm nod of his head and turned. He limped out of the kitchen, a dull thud echoing with every other step he took.

"Wait!" Tonks quickly said, surprising both herself and Moody with her sudden outburst.

Moody turned to face her, giving her a look that allowed her to know she had the okay to continue to speak.

"Why must I know the basics of everyone before Remus gets back?"

"You'll be spending a lot of time with these people," Moody states with a tap of his staff. "Best be knowing them as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

Tonks nods quickly. Moody gives her the smallest of smiles as he finally made his way to exit the kitchen.

Tonks waited until after he left to sigh and lean back against the counter. It was going to be a bit of a challenge as she was familiar with only a few of the people in attendance. At least by name anyway. A select few she already knew more than just basics as she worked with them. Seeing a bowl of grapes that was placed in the middle of the island, she began to walk out of the kitchen, snagged two grapes and popped them into her mouth. She allowed the seconds she needed to chew to recompose herself as she strode out of the swinging door into the still crowded dining room, the chatter still ringing in the air.

_Three days to know all 19 members currently in the order. Suppose it's 17 people if Remus and Dumbledore aren't here. Guess I don't need to know the missing two as of right now. Let me see. Take away Shaklebolt, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape and Sirius, there's 11 people I need to know. The gingers I'll assume are related. Or at least Molly, Bill and Charlie_. Tonks thought to herself as she scanned the room.

She knew of Bill and Charlie from when they attended Hogwarts. Charlie more so as they were in the same year as each other and in a number of classes together.

_But less than four people a day shouldn't be too bad. Guess I'll just have to find out_, Tonks quickly thought as she swallowed and took her usual seat next to Sirius.

"Good to have you back," Sirius murmured with a smile. "Nice having some stability in the room filled with obnoxious and senseless chatter."

Tonks smiled at Sirius then looked down the table.

"Never was one to partake in large group conversations that didn't revolve around you," Tonks teased. She felt his boot nick her leg from an obvious, unguided kick accompanied by a chuckle from Sirius.

"I'm not as self-centered as I come off as, missy," Sirius retorted jokingly.

Sirius gazed over at Tonks. She could feel his eyes looking at her, but she chose to ignore it for the time being. She needed to figure out who seemed to be willing to chat a little while longer tonight so she can familiarize herself with the group. She mentally picked out Molly already as they already began to make progress with her challenge.

"Molly didn't seem too pleased when she left the kitchen," Sirius noted. "Seems like she claimed the area since she got here."

Tonks looked over at him, hearing the mild humor embedded in his words.

"Moody and I just needed a little alone time," Tonks said.

"Moody? Merlin Tonks, I didn't know you had your eyes on him."

"He's my mentor, you git."

"Still doesn't mean you can't fancy him."

"Does every interaction I have with a guy _have _to be considered more than a mutual respect for each other?"

"As your older cousin, yes."

"Git."

"Love you too, Tonks."

Tonks rolled her eyes, trying to show him she was still agitated with him, but couldn't as a smile grew on her lips.

"Moody just wanted me to get familiar with everyone before Remus got back," Tonks said softly. "Nothing horribly important. He thought it would be best if I warmed up to everyone."

The two of them looked at Moody, his eye jerking about, resting on them every few seconds before returning to look around at obscure angles.

"That's actually a pretty good idea on his part," Sirius agreed, nodding his head. "And for the record, the redheaded lot is related."

"Knew it," Tonks whispered under her breath with a grin.

That brought her count down significantly in the 'know their family' department. Now just the warming up and knowing what they did. She made a mental note to get to know Molly's family that night. Start off a bit easy.

The night drew on as the occupants at the table slowly began to trickle down. Even Sirius retired to his room for the night unusually early. Luckily for Tonks, the Weasley's were some of the last to remain at the table, which allowed her to begin her little inquiring of them.

She learned Bill worked for Gringotts, Charlie worked on a dragon reserve and Molly's distaste of the dangerous occupation. She learned about the rest of the siblings and how drastically different they all were, about Arthur working in the Muggle department of the Ministry and a few stories of how Hermione and Harry spent some time with them.

In the distance, a clock could be heard chiming, signaling that it was two in the morning.

"Goodness is that the time," Molly asked as she yawned. "Didn't think it was that late. Best be getting off to bed."

Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Tonks all yawn in response, nodding as they stood. Tonks bid the family a good night and thanked them for the time they spent as she began the worn out adventure back to her room.

Not bothering to change out of her clothes or take off her shoes, Tonks entered her room and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Over the next three days, Tonks used little conversation starters so she would be able to collect her basic knowledge of each individual in the group.

When she wasn't talking with someone, she was eating. When she wasn't eating, she would take a step back from the conversations that floated around her and tested herself on those she already met. She made sure that she knew who was who, what they did, and recollected bits and pieces of their families. The Weasley's proved a bit difficult as there were so many of them.

But by the end of the third day, Tonks was able to organize everything about each person and store them in her brain. She learned what she was asked of and a little more as she rattled the basics off to her mentor in a small room on the second floor.

"Decent job, Nymphadora," Moody stated after she presented him her findings.

As much as she didn't want to get upset at Moody, hearing her birth name once again caused her hair to quickly surge to a bright red as her jaw and fists clenched.

"I've told you before," Tonks said through gritted teeth. "Don't _call_ me Nymphadora."

Moody's magical eye whirred warningly at her, his face and stance becoming more stiff than they already were.

"That is quite enough, Tonks," Moody said roughly. "Learn to control your abilities and anger."

"It's hard to when people don't respect my request of not saying my first name, Moody," Tonks said hotly.

"If and when you are on your missions, you need to remember to control yourself, no matter what the circumstances," Moody reminded her.

"Otherwise, the mission has the potential to fail and I'm in deep shit," Tonks finished. "I know."

She sighs and looks down at her feet, feeling a bit agitated with herself.

_Looks like I gotta work on my anger issues, _Tonks thought as she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. She looked up at Moody, his good eye looking at her.

"I've trained you well," Moody reassured her. "You're the best I've been able to mentor. And between you and I, my favorite. Keep your chin up."

He gives her shoulder a firm squeeze and a nod as her face lights up and her mood immediately improves.

"Remus should be back any moment, now," Moody said firmly as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "And I'm sure Dumbledore as well. Best be in the dining room pronto."

Tonks gave her mentor a firm nod as they made their way from the room, down the stairs, through the hallway and into the dining room, taking their seats at the table. Noting that they were the last to arrive, Tonks did her best to ease her way into a conversation, barely being able to contain her excitement.

After what felt like the longest half hour of her life, Tonks heard a loud crack and the door squeak open. She focused her attention on what was going on beyond the walls behind her as she heard two hushed voices echoing down the hall.

Not wanting to be too cautious, she slowly moved her foot towards the leg of her chair, her fingers dancing down her leg, touching the tip of her wand.

"Dumbledore!" exclaimed Mundungus, being the one seated across from the open door.

The collective murmur of the group could be heard as they put their conversations on pause and turned to face the door. It took Tonks a moment to realize who it was and relaxed.

An elderly man walked calmly through the door frame, a small smile dancing on his lips. He had a long white beard, littered with grey hairs that was tied neatly in the middle with wispy hair that hung from under his hat to match. He wore an exquisite lavender robe with an intricate pattern, his hat matching his clothes. His blue eyes gazed warmly over his half moon glasses as the entire room greeted him.

Another figure appeared behind him, the front of the person barely passing the frame.

_Remus_, Tonks thought as she smiled inwardly.

Dumbledore moved into the room more as he slowly began making his way to the right side of the room towards the vacant end of the table, opposite of Sirius. This allowed Remus to enter the room, turning left to make his way to his seat.

As he walked, Tonks frowned gently as she gazed at him. He looked more worn out and tired than she remembered. Hell, he looked exhausted and more cut up than she recalled.

He gave her a polite smile as he passed her, causing her eyes to dart down to her hands and cheek to flush a light pink in embarrassment. Her moment of fluster caused her to miss Sirius give Remus a wink, in which Remus returned with a pat on Sirius' back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, still standing, his hands placed on the back of the chair in front of him as Remus sat.

"A number of you know this scenario already," Dumbledore said softly as he gazed at everyone. "As I have brought you together once before many years ago in a time of need. In the given circumstances, I have felt the need to bring you back together along with a few new additions."

Tonks frowns gently as she quickly shoots Sirius a confused look. Sirius just gives her a nod towards Dumbledore, as if telling her to pay attention. She turns back to Dumbledore, a bit startled that he was looking directly at her.

"Voldemort has returned," he says softly. A collective gasp filled the room along with murmurs of surprise being shared that all seemed to say the same thing: Dumbledore said You-Know-Who's name. Dumbledore raises his hand and the room immediately fell silent once again. He gazed around the room as he began to speak once again.

"I fear that he is rising to power more rapidly than I have expected. I, along with Miverna, have agreed to revive the Order of the Phoenix. I have hand picked and called on each and every one of you for a specific reason. The original members who are still in good health for obvious reasons. The two eldest Weasley children for their connections with Gringott's and oversea activity. And a very special member who was recommended to me by Kingsley and Moody personally."

Dumbledore paused as he gazes at Tonks once again. She heard the creaking of the chairs and russle of clothing as everyone turned to look at her. Despite being caught off guard for the sudden attention and the surprise that she was recommended by her superiors, Tonks gave everyone a confident smile.

"Miss Nymphadora Tonks is a young auror for the Ministry of Magic and certainly one of the most talented, as I have been told," Dumbledore says softly. Tonks refused herself to get angry at him for using her full name as she respected him far too much.

"Not only is she one of the youngest and most skilled auror's the department has ever seen, I do believe she has an extra talent?" Dumbledore says softly.

Not putting two and two together, Tonks looks blankly at Dumbledore, trying to figure out where he was going with this. Moody's magic eye turned to look at her as Kingsley gave her a soft smile.

"I understand, Miss Tonks, that you are a metamorphmagi," Dumbledore inquires, not trying to shame her, but to give her the last piece of the puzzle as he gives her a warm, reassuring wink.

Tonks felt everyone's eyes stare at her. Those stares that she didn't want right off the bat. She quickly looks at Sirius, the closest person to her who knew of her abilities, who puts a reassuring hand on her knee. She turned back to look at Dumbledore, catching Remus' eyes as she did. His eyes were wide and filled with both shock and curiosity.

"Yes, sir I am," Tonks finally said as calmly as she could.

She felt the squeeze of Sirius' hand, the only thing that was keeping her calm at the moment. As comfortable as she was with being a metamorphmagus, she never was quite used to the stares she would get when people found out.

"May I ask for you to demonstrate your unique abilities, Tonks?" Dumbledore softly inquired. "I only wish for everyone to understand what you are capable of if and when then time is needed."

Tonks nodded as she took a deep breath in to calm her nerves as her hair began to lengthen. At first it was slow, but picked up when she figured out what she wanted to do with it. They ultimately fell in soft ringlets down her back. Once it fell at her desired length, her hair began to change from its bubblegum pink to a rich, chocolate brown. The color change began at her roots and flowed down to the tips of her hair.

Just for good measure she scrunched up her face and hissed gently in pain as she subtly changed her facial features to appear more desirable, her irises turning from their usual greyish blue to an amber color.

She tossed her hair a bit as a soft applause began to ring in her ears. She smiles gently as she looks at everyone, especially Moody and Kingsley as they both gave her a proud nod.

She looks over at Sirius, who smiled wide and patted her knee with a wink. Tonks felt herself relax tremendously as she allowed herself to return to her former state. Still smiling, she turns to look at Remus and what she saw caught her off guard.

He was looking right at her, but not in a freaked out sort of way. It was as if he was relieved of something. That something clicked in his mind as he watches her turn back to the Tonks he met more than a month ago. Once she changed back, she slowly blinked, her amber eyes quickly turning back to their normal greyish blue color behind her eyelids. Her still dainty lips pulled into a soft smile as she returns her attention to Dumbledore.

For a good hour, Dumbledore talked about the Order. What their mission was, the tasks that they needed to do, the challenges they were to face and most importantly, the oath of silence they needed to take.

"I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to act as if you are not part of this to anyone outside of this room," Dumbledore said sternly. "If I feel that people need to know about the Order, I will tell them myself and you will be alerted immediately of their identities."

Everyone nodded, showing him that they understood.

Dumbledore straightens up, putting his hands behind his back.

"Missions will be done in pairs unless otherwise informed," Dumbledore stated as he began to make his way towards the door. "Myself along with Minerva, Alastor and Kingsley will discuss on assigning the two best suited for the mission. Know that the newest members will be paired with the more experienced ones their first few missions."

Once he reaches the door, he turns to face everyone one last time.

"I shall wish you all a good night," he said with a smile. "May you be in good health and get plenty of rest."

With that being said, he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway, exiting the house and apparating away.

The room filled once again with a much needed discussion. Tonks, still trying to process everything that was thrown at her, excused herself and bid everyone a good night.

She quietly made her way down the hallway, up the stairs and to her room. As she walked, she thought about the secrecy, the fact that You-Know-Who was back, and everything in between. She opened the door to her room, her brow still furrowed, entered and closed it behind her.

Changing into something more comfortable to sleep in, she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a second!" she called softly to the door as she pulled a large shirt over her head.

She walked quickly to the door, opened it and found herself looking at a man's chest. Her eyes shot up to his face as she tilts her head and leans against the frame as she realized the body belonged to Remus.

"May I help you?"

Remus smiled politely and gave his head a soft shake.

"I only wanted to wish you a good night," he said with a single nod of his head.

"Thank you," Tonks said delicately, running a hand through her hair. "I hope you get a good night's rest as well. You look like you need it."

Remus chuckled softly.

"I certainly do, after what happened."

His smile faded, but only just.

"Hey, don't worry," Tonks said quickly. "I'm not one to pry on personal affairs, as you can probably tell with earlier's demonstration."

"I must say," Remus said. "Though it would explain the flash of red and smoke I saw the first day we met."

Tonks chuckled a bit guiltily as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, didn't mean for you to see that right off the bat."

"I found it very," Remus paused as he tried to find the right word to say without coming off as too forward. "Original."

"You bet your buttons, it is," Tonks joked as she raises her hand to hide a yawn that crept up on her. "Oh sorry about that. Long day. I'm sure we both had a long one."

"More than I would like to admit," Remus admitted.

Tonks' facial expressions flashed a hint of confusion in which Remus brushed off quickly with a smile.

"Sleep well, Tonks," Remus said with a small bow. "I'm sure we'll catch up tomorrow."

Tonks watched him walk down the hallway and enter his room. Remus gave a quick glance back at her and waves, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Thankful that he was a good distance away, Tonks felt her cheeks flush as she quickly waved and darted back into her room, shutting the door.

_Why am I like this?_ Tonks asked herself.

She huffed and laid down in her bed, finding it a little more difficult to fall asleep that night.

=End of Chapter Two=


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read this so far! I greatly appreciate it. And a special thank you to GreenieMerry who has been helping me along the way.

**To Leana3991: **Yes, Moody was Tonks' mentor as every auror in training needs someone to train them. The order is a very small group Dumbledore put together with a few people he handpicked to assist with protecting Harry, get information on certain people for certain reasons, and so forth.

**_Side Note:_** There's a bit of foreshadowing for future chapters in here, so please bear with me.

Chapter three: I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

_Maybe taking a month off work to focus on the Order wasn't the best idea,_ Tonks thought with a sigh as her eyes wandered over the stacks of files that were haphazardly piled on her desk. It made her desk seem a lot more organized as it was normally cluttered with miscellaneous items on a good day.

She scratches the back of her neck as she sighs again, a bit heavier this time and shuffles over to her chair, plopping herself down. She scans the top of the piles for the smallest looking file as her fingers search her desk for a quill or something of the sort to keep her fingers buys as she began her reviews.

_Merlin I nearly forgot how boring office work was,_ Tonks thought flatly as her left hand closes around a stress ball she forgot she even had as she plucks a file that looked bigger than a sliver from one of the monstrous piles that loomed in front of her.

She tosses the file on her lap and leans back in her chair. She puts her right heel on the top of her desk, pushing a pile delicately back, crossing her left ankle over her right after she made sure when it was stable.

As she opens the file, she begins to pump the stress ball in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Her eyes scan lazily over the contents of the file, which seemed to her to be a case of an ill-placed firecracker that went off at the wrong time.

She sighs and tosses the file on the floor in front of her, seeing as there wasn't a place on her desk to make another pile.

As she began to reach for another file, she frowned as she felt a pair of eyes gazing at her. Her hand attached itself to a random file, mentally groaning at the size of it as she turned to face the source of the gaze.

"Mornin' Tonks," the man said.

"Wotcher, Kingsley," Tonks replied with a polite nod of her head.

Kingsley gave her a grin as he offered her a cup of coffee.

"Good to have you back," he said kindly.

"Can't say it's good to be back," Tonks replied with a half-hearted chuckle as she takes the cup from him. "And thank you."

"Anytime," he said with a nod as he took a sip of his own up, eyes scanning the copious amount of files that Tonks barely touched.

"You know, I'm having a pretty unusually slow morning," Kingsley said casually, licking off whatever coffee stayed on his lips. "I can take a stack off your hands. Just so that you don't stress yourself out too much your first day back."

Tonks coughed lightly into her cup, caught off guard by Kingsley's offer. He looks down at the young witch with concern as she recomposes herself, waving her hand to show that she was okay. During the coughing fit she had, her feet fell to the floor with a particularly loud thud.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"But I insist," Kingsley retorted, giving her a warm and reassuring smile.

Tonks couldn't help but grin as she gestures to the piles on her desk.

"Then by all means, have at it," Tonks practically exclaimed.

Kingsley returns the young witches grin with a soft, highly amused one himself. With a slight flick of his wand, the tallest stack of files floats off of Tonks' desk and hovers towards him.

"I owe you big time, dude," Tonks states with a nod.

"I'm sure I'll think of something soon," Kingsley replied with a wink and a wag of his fingers that were wrapped around his cup. "I'll see you later."

And with that, Kingsley gave Tonks a nod and went back to his cubical with the stack of files floating behind him.

With a huge grin plastered on her face and a renewed energy, Tonks took a sip from the cup of coffee and picked up the file from the floor and placed it on the now empty space on her desk.

With a renewed vigor, Tonks began the tedious work of going through the remaining stacks.

It wasn't until around 3:30 p.m. and enough coffee to supply a small army when Tonks felt a strange tugging at her stomach. She frowned and looked down between her arms.

"What is it?" Tonks growled agitatedly at her stomach, getting a rumbling in response. She blinked back before it registered that she was hungry.

"But I was on such a roll," Tonks murmured as she stood, tossing the file onto her desk as she stood.

Sighing and running her hands through her hair, she stared down at the ground, trying to decide – and where – she would eat; she saw a pair of shoes standing right in front of her. Which just so happened to be connected to a body in which Tonks immediately connected with, a small squeak of surprise escaping past her lips.

She bounced slightly off the figure, which was surprisingly strong and solid with the momentum Tonks had picked up in the small space and she began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about tha— Remus?" Tonks spoke, eyes and face matching her confusion as she looked up at the body of the figure she ran into.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks questioned as she prodded his chest with her pointer finger. Remus couldn't help but try to be serious, though the twinkle in his eyes would beg otherwise.

Seeing this, Tonks gives a light huff of irritation as she continues to look at him as she crosses her arms.

"I figured you were having a particularly busy day today and wasn't sure if you had lunch or not," Remus explained.

Tonks, unsure if she should be flattered that he thought of her or not, just looked up at him, a flash of confusion in her eyes. She began to chew on the inside of her cheek as she eye him up.

"You're joking, right" Tonks questioned flatly.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Remus replied, that amused gleam still twinkling in his eyes.

Tonks let out another huff as she looks up at him. Her features began to soften as she did. She couldn't be upset with him. Not for long. Besides, she found it rather sweet that he thought about her.

"You could've made me dinner you know," Tonks finally said.

Remus gave a gentle grin and a shrug as he pockets his hands.

"Couldn't wait that long," he replied gently.

Tonks lets herself smile a bit, her stomach growling once again. She knew Remus heard as he lets out the softest of chuckles, his lips curling into the subtlest of smiles.

Tonks felt a gentle heat rise in her cheeks as she cleared her throat and gives Remus the most professional look she could muster.

"There's a place nearby I usually go to when I'm a particular lunch break," Tonks stated with a nod. "Care to join me?"

"I'd be delighted to," Remus replied, offering Tonks his right arm.

Her eyes darted between his offered arm and his eyes, the gesture completely foreign to her. Remus raised a single brow as he waited ever so patiently, something Tonks admired about him.

That eyebrow raise prompted Tonks to move as she took a step closer to him. She cautiously slips her left arm between his elbow and side. Her fingers graced themselves, a bit shakily, against the sleeve of his tweed jacket. Her hand eventually found a comfortable place on his forearm. She noticed how worn and warm the sleeve of his jacket was. How pale and delicate her fingers seemed against the light brown color. As her elbow linked with his, she felt like his arm was made just for her.

He was warm. Just the right amount; comfortably warm. It was the kind of warm where Tonks could relax and slip into a deep slumber she only experienced once or twice before.

She quickly pushes the thoughts rom her mind as she finally settled in his arm, looking up at him in a peculiarly innocent manner.

"Ready?" Remus barely whispered, a gentleness that Tonks never knew any man could ever possess.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tonks responded, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

And with that, Remus began to guide Tonks towards the guest entrances and exits.

"So where's this particular place you go to when you're having a day like today?" Remus inquired, an eyebrow quirked in amusement as he glances over at the young witch.

"Uhm…" Tonks responded, still quite thrown off by the events that she was tossed into. She shook her head and frowned, swallowing hard as she regained her bearings.

"There's a small diner about two blocks from here," Tonks said in a more professional manner than before. "Right across from a quaint little pub. Usually get fish and chips then knock back a pint or two."

"Sounds like a fantastic place to go," Remus replied, a grin growing on his lips. "Let's get there as quick as possible so your stomach won't have to protest anymore. My treat."

"Oh, Remus, you don't have to," Tonks pleaded gently, feeling bad that he offered.

"I insist," Remus said firmly as he stepped forward, opened a door for her, a smile dancing just below his neatly trimmed mustache. Tonks smiled as her arm slipped from his as she walked past, not enjoying the lack of heat she had grown fond of rather quickly.

She felt her body get sucked up towards the street level of London. She pops out from the streets from a hole in the ground in a dingy side street. She stumbles forward and falls face first into a pile of empty crates in front of her.

Quickly pulling herself up, she hears a whooshing sound and a soft thud behind her. She starts dusting herself off as she turns around, a smile pulling at the corners of her rose colored lips as she makes eye contact with Remus' bright blue irises.

Remus' eyes, which gleamed in such a happy manner, suddenly filled with worry. Noticing this, Tonks stiffened and went in defense mode immediately, her hand darting to her side, fingers dancing against her wand holster.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Tonks hissed.

"You're hurt," Remus mumbled, closing the gap between them in a single stride.

"What?" Tonks questioned, looking down at herself.

Remus took her left arm in his hands in the tenderest of fashions, cradling it against his chest.

Tonks' heart leapt into her chest as he does so, butterflies suddenly having a party in her stomach.

It was then she noticed that her jacket was torn and there were a few lines of blood trickling down her arm. She watched the bright red liquid slowly stream down her crème colored skin as Remus moved his hand over her wound and murmured a wandless healing spell that allowed Tonks' skin to patch itself up.

"How'd you do that?" Tonks whispered in awe as she watches her return to normal.

"Practice and lots of it," Remus responded as his hand moved over her arm again, her jacket repairing itself, a smile on his lips, eyes regaining its gleam, along with a sad and burdened look.

"Well, thanks," Tonks said, as Remus let go of her arm and looks up at him.

The look in his eyes didn't vanish quick enough as Tonks caught that burdened look as the suppressed the emotions.

"Shall we find that diner and pub you mentioned earlier?" Remus inquired before Tonks could say anything, offering his arm to her once again.

"Don't think you'll get off easy about what I saw, mister," Tonks said as she linked her arm with his once again, the still new yet familiar rush of happiness and warmth flooding her body again.

"You saw nothing," Remus said softly as he began to guide the two towards the busy sidewalk, though a muscle in his cheek begged to differ as it began to twitch, eyes avoiding her. "So where to?"

Tonks sighed to herself as she looked around the area, powering up her mental map.

"This way," Tonks said, pointing to the right. "Two and a half blocks and we're there."

"Splendid," Remus said as they began to quietly make their way to the diner.

As they walked, Tonks noted the looks they were receiving but didn't care. She also noticed how balanced she was while she walked with him, their arms linked so perfectly together. Spotting them in the reflection of a window, Tonks couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and stopped.

Remus glanced down at her, confusion clearly written on his face as he stopped as well.

"What are you laughing at?" Remus questioned, receiving a gesture at the window.

"Oh I don't think I can pull _that_ off, Tonks," Remus chuckled out as his reflection happened to be in front of a bright red, hourglass, strapless dress.

"No, not that," Tonks laughed as her free hand pats his arm. "I was just laughing at how short I am compared to you. Though I do think you look mighty fine in that dress."

Her 5'6", petite frame looked tiny compared to his thin, 6'2" frame.

A smile grows on his face as he chuckles, finding their height difference rather humorous as well.

"I can see why you stopped," Remus said lightheartedly. Tonks' stomach growled loudly again, causing her cheeks to flush. "And we best continue to get you food, shall we?"

And with that, the two quickly walked to the diner. Tonks sighed in relief as she slipped from Remus' side and half sprinted into the diner as Remus simply chuckled, shaking his head as he followed her in.

By the time he got in, Tonks had already slipped into a booth. Nibbling on her cuticles, she feverishly read and reread the drink options that were offered. Remus slid into the seat across from her and picked up the menu in front of him.

"What do you recommend?" Remus asked, his eyes looking over the menu at her, having no intention of reading what was offered.

"Like I said, their fish and chips are phenomenal," Tonks said, still contemplating her drink option.

"Then I'll get that," Remus said as he put his menu down and crosses his arms on the table top, eyes carefully studying her features.

Tonks' eyes quickly dart up to meet his, catching him staring. Remus looks down at his hands, his cheeks flushing this time.

"Good choice," Tonks said, amusement clearly ringing in her voice. "I think you'll like it."

Tonks leaned back in her seat, still chewing at her fingers.

"You know, there's _got_ to be a reason why you showed up unannounced at my cubical," Tonks said, her voice a bit muffled as she spoke.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Remus stated simply as he looks up at her, having recomposed himself in the brief time he looked away from her. "Plus it was incredibly quiet without you there. And Sirius wouldn't stop rambling about his reminiscing of the past and complaining about being cooped up. So I said I was going to pick up some food for him and me and here I am."

Tonks grinned at him as her hand fell to her lap.

"Certainly sounds like him," Tonks joked. "Though you know Sirius much better than I do."

Tonks' head tilted curiously as she spoke.

"That I do," Remus said with a nod. "Knew him since our first year at Hogwarts."

They gave each other a smile as a waitress came over to them.

"You two ready to order?" she asked.

The waitress was a chipper young woman, around Tonks' age, named Rose.

"That we are," Remus said politely. "I'll have your fish and chips with a tea. One sugar and a splash of cream."

The waitress scrawled down his order and turned to Tonks.

"And for you, ma'am?"

"Same as him," Tonks replied. "But four sugars, please."

The waitress nodded and wrote Tonks' order.

"So that's two fish and chips and two teas, one with one sugar and cream, the other with four sugars and cream?" Rose rattled off.

"Correct," Tonks said with a smile.

"Your things should be ready soon," Rose said with a smile as she took their menus and bounced away.

"Spunky thing isn't she?" Tonks noted as Rose went to put the order in. "Merlin I envy her coordination."

Her eyes trail back to her hands as she chuckles lightly.

"I don't know," Remus says with a chuckle. "I'd prefer someone with spunk and uncoordinated. Makes a person interesting."

Tonks immediately looks up at him, a bit taken aback as she slowly grins. Remus returns her grin with a soft, polite version of his own as Rose returns with their tea. They thanked her as they both took a single sip from their mugs. Tonks managed to spot Rose give Remus a quick wink over the rim of the mug and felt a pang of anger and disbelief as Remus' eyes darted away from the young waitress.

Not wanting to choke on her tea, Tonks swished the warm liquid around in her mouth as she lowered her mug, swallowing when it reached the table.

"Four sugars?" Remus asked, breaking the silence. "You trying to give yourself a sugar crash?"

"Nope," Tonks replied with a chuckle. "It just takes four sugars for me to be my usual, sweet self."

She chuckles, showing him that she was joking. Remus, in return, gave her a hearty chuckle. The corners of his eyes crinkled and the blue in his eyes twinkled a little brighter.

"Well you're incredibly sweet as it is," Remus said. "Though I have been warned to not get on your bad side."

"Oh?" Tonks questioned, her lips twitching in amusement as she raised an eyebrow. "Who warned you and what have they told you?"

"I've heard a few stories from Sirius and Moody," Remus said casually. "Sirius told me a few elaborate stories on a few hexes he received when he ran his mouth or when he overstepped some boundaries. Moody, on the other hand, was a bit more eerie on the subject. He praised you on your quick wand work, powerful hexes and spells, and your 'cast first question later' attitude. He also mentioned to be wary of your temper and to cross you as infrequently as possible."

Tonks nodded as he spoke, rather impressed at what he rattled off to her.

"But the real question is: Would I be stupid or brave to anger such a charming young lady as yourself?" Remus said in such a soothing manner that it took Tonks a few moments to realize he was waiting for an answer.

"I'd have to go with stupid," Tonks quickly states. "It's one thing to piss off a woman, and it's another to piss off a woman with a reputation."

"Wise words," Remus said as he takes a sip of his tea.

His eyes dart over the rim of his mug and caught hers gazing at him. Tonks quickly broke the eye connection with a cough and a glance out the window.

"Why _did_ you come to my workplace?" Tons inquires again as she slowly returns her gaze to him. Her grey irises filled with still lingering curiosity.

"Aside from what I already told you?" Remus asked, wanting to clarify.

Tonks nodded as her fingers trailed up and down the handle of her mug.

"I've grown rather fond of your company," Remus stated simply. "And I wanted to make sure that you weren't going crazy on your first day back after a month."

Tonks gave him a goofy grin then tilted her head, placing both of her elbows on the table.

"Well I'm flattered" Tonks said. She chuckles gently as her eyes scanned his face for any hint that he was lying but found none. He features were softened, eyes filled with genuine warmth and his words had rung with such sureness that she had no reason to not believe him.

Clearing her throat as she felt the awkwardness begin to fill the air, Tonks looked down at her mug and took a long sip, Remus following suit.

Tonks was never one to feel awkward around anyone, but there was something about Remus that made her feel like she had to be on her best behavior.

Was it because this was the first time she was alone with Remus Aside from that night after the meeting, of course. But could that be it? Sirius was usually there to save them from any dull lag in conversation.

_Looks like I gotta step up my game_, Tonks thought as she swallowed the semi-warm liquid in her mouth.

It was at that moment that Rose came back, sliding a basket of fish and chips in front of each of them.

"Enjoy!" Rose said with a chipper tone, getting a thank you in return from the two.

"You know, you didn't have to patch me up earlier," Tonks said with a half-smile as she slowly looks up at Remus, popping a chip in her mouth.

Remus, a chip halfway to his opened mouth, freezes. It was apparent by the look in his eyes that he forgotten about the stumble as well as thrown off by her sudden statement.

"It wasn't a problem," Remus said once the gears in his head began to turn again.

He took a neat bite from the chip and smiles at her, a twinkle in his yes. Tonks couldn't help but grin back as she squirted some vinegar onto her fish from a bottle that was on the table.

"It was rather, well, strange though," Tonks said as she placed the bottle between them and picks up her fork and knife. "I haven't met anyone outside my parents who was that gentle and caring about me being hurt."

She chuckles softly as she pops a small piece of the vinegar soaked chip into her mouth.

"Usually Moody scolds me and goes on his 'constant vigilance' lecture," Tonks said with her best Moody impression on the two emphasized words.

Remus had become suddenly shy and reserved as she spoke, eyes taking on an embarrassed look. Tonks saw a light color grow on his cheeks. Was it a blush or was it the change of the sunlight peeking through the clouds? She tilts her head as she swallows her food, putting another piece of fish in her mouth. Chewing it delicately, she tries to catch his eyes, finding her effort unsuccessful for the time being.

"Didn't know how bad your injuries were and I didn't want it to go untreated," he finally said matter-of-factly into his food. He pops the rest of the fry into his mouth, taking the vinegar bottle and pouring the clear liquid onto his fish.

Placing it back between them, his hands fumble for his utensils and cut a rather large piece of the fish, quickly putting it in his mouth. His eyes didn't make any sort of connection with hers as he moves.

"But you did it so tenderly though," Tonks said as she swallowed her food. "It felt nice. Like you genuinely cared about me and my well-being. Like you knew me for ages instead of the month we actually spent forming what we have."

Remus swallowed his food and finally looked up at her.

"That's because I do care about your well-being," he said with a small smile, eyes filled with something Tonks couldn't quite identify.

It almost looked like the sadness she saw for only a brief moment in the alley, but it was mixed with a number of other things that she couldn't make out even if she tried.

The air felt tense all of a sudden for Tonks and she had a hunch that he felt it too. She felt horrible for how lunch was going and she felt like she pushed some sort of boundary.

"I'm sorry if I brought something up that you didn't want to come up," Tonks said apologetically.

"It's fine," Remus said with a reassuring smile. "We're only just getting used to being in each other's company without a mediator."

Tonks nodded, understanding what he meant. It was strange, not having Sirius with them. But if she was going to ultimately work with him, she'll have to get over the initial awkwardness sooner or later. And Tonks was beginning to want them to be comfortable with each other now. Or as close to now as possible.

"Your eyes are a different color," Remus said suddenly, leaning forward to get a better look.

Tonks looks up at him, utterly confused at why he said that, leaning away from him a bit.

"What?" was the only thing Tonks could say at such a statement.

"Your eyes are a different color," Remus reiterates, mistaking her question as her not hearing what he said. "They were a very vibrant shade of grey earlier. Now they're kind of a droopy brown with yellow speckles."

His curious gaze didn't falter as he continues to study her eyes.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, remember?" Tonks says, wondering if Remus had forgotten. "Sometimes, if something really gets to me mentally or emotionally or I'm not paying much attention to my abilities, I change a bit."

With that, Tonks squeezes her eyelids closed, crinkles her nose, and softly grunts. Her eyelids shoot open to reveal her new eye color, which happened to be the same exact color as the man she was sitting across from.

Remus' eyebrows rose, obviously surprised at the change. It was like seeing a child in Zonko's and Tonks couldn't help but laugh as she pops a few chips in her mouth.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Remus said. "It was just interesting seeing that little change. Both colors fit you very well."

Tonks grinned as she chewed and swallowed, draining the rest of her tea. Placing the mug back on the saucer, she wipes a single drop that begins to roll down the side with her pointer finger.

"I've heard that eyes are the gateway to how a person feels," Tonks said. "Or their soul, even."

Her eyes dart up to Remus.

"That's one way to think about it," Remus says as he takes another large piece of fish into his mouth.

"So what does mine say for you about me?" Tonks asks as she leans fully back into the cushions of the booth, nibbling on a chip, most of her fish forgotten about at the moment.

Remus clears his throat as he swallows, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he looks at her. He then laces his fingers together, putting his forearms on the table top. Remus then narrows his eyes as he looks directly into the bright blue irises of the pink-haired witch.

"Your eyes tell me that you're an analyzer," Remus states. "You're a doer and very feisty. You try your hardest to do your best at every single thing you do and even if you did everything perfectly, you feel like you could have done it better.

"You have a mischievous side to you," Remus continues. "Something I would very much like to pull out of you soon. And a few things I haven't quite figured out yet."

The grin on Tonks' lips continues to grow as he rattles off what he saw. She absentmindedly began to chew on the cuticle of her left thumb as he talked, though the smile in her eyes could still be seen.

"Very good," Tonks said, impressed. "Though some of that I'm sure you knew beforehand. Or from Moody, like my work ethic. But the mischief maker part; I'm impressed."

"Moody and I Have interacted very minimally over the past month and if we did, it was mainly professional," Remus replied with a nod.

"Well it was very good, regardless," Tonks responded as she leans forward, propping her elbow on the table, her other arm on her lap. "But now, shall we go over to that pub? Knock back a pint before I go back to work?"

"I'd be delighted to," Remus says. "But I'd like you to analyze me first."

Tonks gives him a curious gaze as she leans forward, her eyes narrowing to look into his.

"You are a very kind and careful man," Tonks begins. "You have a tender soul and you care deeply about others. Certain others. Like Sirius. You're a wonderful listener and you care about what they have to say. But you're reserved at the same time. You don't open up easily to people. There's something about you that I haven't figured out yet. Something about your past that still troubles you now. Something that still haunts you."

Her voice trails off as her eyes dance a bit, still gazing at him. Remus gave her a nod and an almost sad smile as he straightens up.

"Very good," he says softly.

"Well I am an auror," Tonks replies as he waves down the waitress. "I'm trained to pick up on things about people."

"Everything okay over here?" Rose asks with a smile, giving Remus a slightly bigger smile.

He nods as he returns the smile with a small, polite one of his own.

"Everything's exceptional," Remus said. "But we'll take the check, please."

"Right away," Rose said with a semi-flirty shrug of her shoulders.

Tonks shot daggers into the back of the blonde's head.

"Easy, tiger," Remus said with a soft chuckle as he rummages in his pockets for his wallet.

Tonks whips her head to look at him, daggers still shooting from her eyes.

"I will _not_ 'take it easy', Remus," Tonks hisses, leaning closer to him. "Did you _not_ see her? She's becoming more and more of a flirt with you. That's just rude, especially with another woman sitting right in front of her."

"Well the last time I checked, you and I are just friends so I don't see what you're getting worked up about," Remus said as he manages to work his wallet out from his pocket, Tonks' point going completely over his head.

"What I'm saying is–" Tonks begins, unable to finish her sentence as Rose returned.

Remus quickly grabbed the check and looked at the price.

"What I'm saying is that I think it's unprofessional, what she's doing," Tonks finished. "For all she knows, I could mean something to you and she's trying to get your attention from the pink headed freak."

Remus looked up at her with a deep frown etched on his lips and face.

"First off, you're not a freak, Tonks," Remus says firmly. "You're a brilliant young woman who goes against the norm because she dresses and looks the way she does because it makes _her_ happy."

Tonks' muscle in her right jaw twitched.

"Secondly," Remus continued as he begins to get the exact change for the bill. "You do mean something to me. You're my friend. She isn't."

Remus allowed the coins to roll from his fingers onto the table.

"Besides, she's not my type," Remus whispered as he slid from the booth.

Tonks felt a triumphed and flattered feeling swell in her chest as she followed suit.

They both gave Rose a wave as they left. Once outside, Remus offered his arm to Tonks again. Without hesitation, Tonks slipped her arms into his as they began to make their way to the pub.

Tonks snuck a peek back at their waitress and saw the blonde's eyes widen. Tonks smirks subtly as she tosses her hair, not looking back.

The two walked in silence, allowing the sights and smells to consume them during their short trip across the street and into the pub.

Remus went to open the door and Tonks bounced into the dimly lit area.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," boomed a voice from the depths of the pub.

"Jack!" Tonks responded heartily back to the beer bellied, light brown haired man whose hairline looked as if it were receding as Remus slipped in after her.

"Long time no see, my dear," Jack said as he placed the mug he was drying on the shelf and began to waddle out from behind the bar towards her.

They shared an embrace as Remus looked around at the décor.

"How've you been, Miss Tonks?" Jack asked as they pulled away.

"I've been better, but your girl's still got a fight in her," Tonks joked as she patted his shoulder.

Jack grinned as she spoke.

"Glad to hear that, lass," he said with a hearty chuckle, looking over at Remus. "And who's this strapping young man you got with you? Didn't know you got yourself a boyfriend."

Tonks laughed as she took Remus by the arm, pulling him to her side.

"No, this is my friend, Remus," Tonks said. "Remus, this is Jack. Jack helped me out when I was doing my training to be an auror."

Remus and Jack smiled as they shook hands.

"Well a friend of Tonks is a friend of mine," Jack said with such a grin, Remus thought that his face would split in half.

Jack let go of Remus' hand and turned back to Tonks.

"Your first round is on me," Jack said.

"Oh posh, Jack, we couldn't," Tonks said.

"Oh posh yourself," Jack said as he waved his hand in the air. "I haven't seen you in ages and you've done a hell of a job when you were here. Your first round is on the house."

Tonks grinned as she gave her eyes a light roll as his compliment.

"Thanks, Jack," Tonks said. "I owe you."

"I'll have you work it off," Jack joked as he waved at them to grab a seat as he waddle back to the bar.

Tonks gestured with her head at an empty table for two in a corner. Remus nodded as they walk over to it, sitting down.

"Cheerful guy," Remus noted once he was sure they were out of earshot.

"He is," Tonks said. "He gave me a job after I graduated and a spare room just above the pub. He's like a second father figure to me."

"That was nice of him," Remus said softly, feeling some relief he didn't know he needed flood into him.

Tonks glances at the clock hanging on the adjacent wall.

"We've got enough time for this one pint before I have to book it back to work," Tonks murmurs.

Remus nods as Jack waddles over to the two, a pint in each hand.

"Drink up, you two, while it's still cold," Jack said, ruffling Tonks' hair.

Tonks laughed as she swats at his hand.

"Thank you, Jack," Tonks manages to say between laughs.

"Anything for my favorite gal," Jack says innocently as he waddles away.

Tonks raises her glass and holds it up.

"Cheers mate," she says with a smile.

"Cheers," Remus replied, taking his glass and clinks it against hers.

They brought their respective mugs to their lips and drank.

Remus, after two sips, put his glass down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Tonks, on the other hand, drank deeply and nearly downed half of her beer in one go.

When she was done, she slammed her half-filled glass on the table with a loud breath in, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

She let out a loud, very unlady like belch, and the bar erupted with an "Aye!" followed by a raise of everyone's glass.

Tonks' cheeks went bright red as she laughed, stood, and ran over to give Jack's beer belly a rub. She ran back to the table, slapping her hip onto a chair and stumbles.

The patron closest to her shot out his arm to steady her as if he had to do it a million times before.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"What was that all about?" he asked Tonks as she sat back down.

"That, my friend, was my initiation when I first began to work here and a tradition that Jack kept for me," Tonks said with a shrug.

"Care to explain?" Remus asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"When I first started working here, Jack said it was tradition for everyone who worked for him to chug as much of their choice of alcohol as they could in one go," Tonks began to explain. "If they burped immediately, and it was a mighty fine one, the entire bar would raise their glass and yell 'Aye' and that person had to show the bartender some form of appreciation for the good alcohol they consumed that allowed said belch to be admitted. So that's what I did. Little did I know that they kept my initiation tradition the moment they saw me run into the same table I just ran into. And I've been doing it ever since."

Remus just chuckled and shook his head, finding all of this quite absurd but very fitting for her and her relationship with Jack, from what he had seen thus far.

"Well I hope you decide to taste the rest of your beer with me," Remus finally said as he finished laughing.

"Course I will," Tonks said with a grin. "This beer's way too good for me to chug in two goes."

"I certainly agree with you," Remus replied.

The two then sat in the comfortable silence of each other's company as they listened to the animated chatter around them.

After a few minutes, Tonks allowed herself to slip into a half-thoughtful state of mind. At one point in time, she came to a sudden realization as she took a drink from her glass.

_I feel like Remus knows more of me than I of him_, Tonks thought.

Still frowning as she wiped her mouth, she didn't realize that Remus was trying to get her attention until she saw his hand waving in front of her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Tonks quickly apologizes, her eyes wide.

Remus just chuckled as he raised his glass to his lips.

"And she's back," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Tonks straightened herself up, looking at his glass as he sets it down then hers and noted that she still had drank more than he did.

"How long was I zoned out for?" she asked as she looked back up at him.

"Not that long," Remus said, a small smile on his lips. "But long enough to look like you were going to take a nap."

He chuckles lightly as Tonks gives him a half embarrassed smile as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think it's best that I get back to work soon," Tonks murmured as she brought her glass to her mouth to drink.

"So soon?" Remus asked, a tone of mock disappointment echoing in his voice.

Tonks half chocked on her drink, causing Remus to go ridged, eyes making sure that she was okay.

With a wave of her hand as if telling him she was fine, Remus relaxes a bit as her coughs subside.

"Cute," Tonks said when her coughing fit was finished. "But yes, I should be going soon."

She polishes off her drink and gives him a smile, a bit bummed out.

"I really enjoyed being able to have lunch and a drink with you," Tonks said appreciatively with a nod.

Remus beamed at her as he finished his drink as well.

"It was a pleasure," he replied as he wiped his lips with his thumb and forefinger.

They stood at the same time, Tonks a little unsteadily as usual, and gave Jack a wave.

"Come back soon, you two!" Jack said heartily as he waved.

The duo laughed as the exit the pub, squinting as their eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun's rays.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Remus asks as they step towards the left of the building.

"Oh, no you don't have to," Tonks said with a shake of her head, though she secretly wished he would. "Besides, you need to get back to my dear cousin. I'm sure he's grown suspicious of your absence."

Remus chuckles as he nods.

"I suppose you're right," he said with a grin. "Though I should bring back some of that food I said I'd get."

"That would probably be for the best," Tonks said with a grin.

She trails her fingers through her hair again as she looks at him, squinting and shielding her eyes from the sun.

Remus, not really thinking about what he was doing, moved to stand in front of her, blocking the sun for her.

Tonks looked up at him in surprise, blinking in curiosity before smiling.

"Thank you, Remus," Tonks said softly. "For everything."

"It was my pleasure, Tonks," Remus said with the warmest of smiles.

She gives his arm a soft squeeze then begins to make her way back to work.

"Will you be coming back to Snuffle's later?" Remus calls out to her.

"I will just to grab some stuff before going back to my flat," Tonks called back over her shoulder.

"See you then!" Remus says loudly.

Tonks raises her arm and waves as she gets swallowed into the crowd of people.

Tonks, on the other hand, was walking on clouds from the surprise lunch break she had with Remus. The smile on her face couldn't be dimmed as she slipped into an elevator to go to her department.

She stumbles a bit as she makes her way back to her desk, tripping once or twice along the way, and plops into her seat. Seeing the still opened file she left on her desk, she picked it up and settled into her chair once again. She kicked her feet up in a much more uncoordinated fashion than that morning onto her desk as her eyes began to reread the file's contents.

Not feeling any of the after lunch slump, though with the rate she had chugged the beer left her mind a bit muggy and slushy, Tonks did her best to power through the rest of her files. Every now and again her mind would slip and start to think about Remus. She would quickly shake her head and reread whatever she had missed from her little day dream.

Finally finishing her work around 9:45 that evening with a yawn, Tonks tosses the last of her files onto a pile, sighing triumphantly.

She stands and stretches, scratching her stomach as she makes her way to the exit, clocking out.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator shaft and onto the street, Tonks apparated about two blocks away from Grimmauld Place in an alleyway Moody sound proofed for the order.

She yawned as she made her way towards 12 Grimmauld Place, stomach growling gently.

"You'll get a bit of food when I grab my stuff from Sirius' place," Tonks mumbles as she checks around for muggles before slipping into the magical barrier around the house.

She trips up the stairs and makes her way inside, quietly sliding through the door.

She takes two steps in the stops, remembering that the troll's foot umbrella stand was another pace away. She takes a step to her right and quietly continues her way into the house.

Just as she was about to make her way up the stairs, Tonks hears two voices wafting from the dining room. Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, Tonks slipped towards the dining room, pressing herself against the walk just outside the door frame.

"I don't know why you're so worried," said a voice in an unamused, almost unimpressed tone that could only belong to Sirius. "Nothing particularly fazes her."

"I'm sure," said the second voice with a hint of agitation.

Tonks quirked a brow, recognizing the second voice as Remus.

"I just wish you were there," Remus continued. "Or at least the time we were in the diner."

"Oh posh, Moony, I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad," Sirius said in such an amused tone that there was no way he wasn't smiling.

"She could tell that there was something more behind the healing than she let on," Remus said irritably, causing Tonks to strain her hearing even more. "It was just so noticeably awkward as it was and I just …"

His voice trailed off with a sigh. Tonks could sense that there was something troubling him as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"She doesn't know everything yet," Remus finally said. "She barely knows me. And I don't think I can tell her something so risky at any point in time."

"She's bound to find out one way or another," Sirius said softly in a subtle, matter-of-fact tone. "She may be young, but she certainly isn't stupid."

"I never said that," Remus said defensively, causing Tonks to imagine him with a deep frown.

"And I'm reminding you that she's an _auror_ for Merlin's sake," Sirius said with an obvious eye roll.

And with that and her stomach gurgling in a hungry protest, Tonks moved her body away from the wall and began to stride into the dining room. Miscalculating how close she actually was to the doorframe, her left arm slammed into the hard wood, causing Tonks to yelp and cling to the frame for dear life as her hips swung awkwardly in.

Both men jumped in their seats at her sudden entrance. Sirius, having faster reflexes than Remus, quickly stood up to help his cousin regain her balance.

"Didn't hear you come in," Sirius said amused, an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't know if you were still up or not," Tonks replied as she dusts herself off.

Sirius glanced at the clock then looked at his cousin, making eye contact with her.

His gaze was stern, as if he knew she was there listening in on the tail end of the conversation and gives the side of his nose a knowing tap.

Tonks gave him a small, guilty smile as Sirius turns to head back to his seat.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Came to get some stuff from my room to take back to my flat tonight," she said as she followed him into the room, giving Remus a huge smile.

Remus returned the smile with his own, warm one, seeming to perk up as he got closer to him.

"And get some food," she added as her stomach gurgled in protest again.

"Of course," Sirius said as he sat. "Remus picked up some food earlier on his way back from his lunch date with a splendid young woman by the sound of it."

Sirius shot a teasing glance as Remus' mouth wagged in surprise.

"Oh really?" Tonks said, amusement trickling from her words as she grinned. "Well I'm sure this woman was very lucky to have spent a lunch date with you."

Remus shut his mouth as he blushed something fierce and looked down at his hands.

Tonks chuckled at Remus' flustered state as Sirius shoots Remus a highly amused look.

"Were you able to finish going over those files of yours?" Remus asked, his moment of fluster vanished.

"Yup," Tonks said with a nod as she settled into her chair. "Torture, that was."

"It's what you get for having too much fun with the two of us," Sirius joked with a wink.

Tonks laughed as she swatted at the air. Even Remus let out a soft chuckle as he glanced over at Sirius.

"Why don't you just spend the night here?" Sirius asked after the laughter subsided.

"Because my flat's closer to work and I need to transfer as much of the mess here to where it belongs," Tonks stated with a shrug.

"Good, cause your room looks like a war zone," Sirius said with a grin.

"And _what_ were you doing in my room?" Tonks snapped, a brow rising in suspicion.

"I wasn't _in_ your room," Sirius retorted. "You left the door open when you rushed out of the house this morning."

Tonks blinked and bit her lip as she tried to remember if she did close her door or not that morning. Then again, she _did_ wake up at the ungodly hour of 6:00 a.m.

Her stomach growled again, causing Sirius' ever sharp ears caused him to glance over at her.

"Hungry?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Starving," Tonks mumbled as she gave him a tired grin.

"Go get your things ready then," Sirius said softly. "Remus and I'll get you some food."

Tonks thanked Sirius as she stood as she began to make her way to her room.

She trigged up the stairs with a bit of difficulty as the sleepy haze began to cloud her mind. When she finally makes it to her room, she enters, flicked on her switch and blinks as her eyes quickly adjust to the light.

Sighing as she enters at the mounds of clothes strewn around the room, she pulls out her wand and summons an expandable bag. She fumbles for the zipper, opens it, and summons of the clothes into it.

Tonks had been horrid at preforming household spells for as long as she could remember. Even the most basic ones she couldn't do to save her life. So as her clothes zoomed into the bag pile by pile, they landed in a lumpy heap into the bag.

When she was done, she closes the bag with great difficulty. Mumbling the levitation spell, the bag floats up high enough behind her to not not scrape the ground or stairs as she made her way back to the dining room.

She quietly walked back in to find the men back in their seats, a handsomely made ham sandwich and a glass of milk placed in front of her chair. The smile that grew on her face as she gazed hungrily at the food caused both men to chuckle softly.

"What, never seen a sandwich before?" Sirius joked.

"Not one as wonderfully made as this," Tonks replied as she sat down, having her bag hover a short distance away.

And with that, she hungrily took a humongous, unladylike bite from the sandwich.

She ate in silence as the two men made small talk, not listening to what they were saying.

When she was done eating, she drained her glass of milk and sat back, eyelids suddenly feeling quite heavy.

"Tuckered out?" she ears Sirius say and nods sleepily.

"Yeah," Tonks replied as her head rolled to look at him.

"Best be getting off then," Remus said, a touch of concern in his voice.

"You're right," Tonks said as she stood, the two men following suit.

"Do you need any help getting your stuff packed or going home?" Remus offered.

Tonks gave him a weary smile and a shake of her head.

"I can manage, thanks," she said with a yawn.

She bid the men goodnight as she trips over the umbrella stand and exits the house.

Grabbing the bag and apparating back to her flat, Tonks took the levitation charm off her bag, watching it drop with a loud thud next to the couch. She takes off her ministry robes, tosses it on a chair, and quickly changes into a clean pair of pajamas she manages to find in her exhausted state of mind.

She flops down on to her bed and pulls her covers over her as she curls up underneath it. Though she was in dire need of sleep as she closes her eyes, her mind wasn't quite ready to turn off just yet.

She thought about their interaction from the moment he arrived at her workplace to the moment she left to resume work. She noted how he acted so tenderly when she got hurt and how masked and reserved he became when she began to dig into a wound that seemed like it wasn't completely healed. How comfortable she was alone with him but at the same time how vulnerable she felt.

As she pondered about that, her thoughts morphed into the conversation she overheard when she went to get her things.

Of course she didn't know him yet. They had barely brushed the surface of personal stories. But what he wanted to keep a secret from her only confused her. Could it be related to the two pangs of hurt she saw earlier?

But before she could ponder further, Tonks slipped into her much needed slumber.

=End of Chapter Three=


End file.
